


We're Not Lost.

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ori is super sweet, Shippy Gen, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has been separated from the company he’s not lost (he says so) and he’s not alone…Ori is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt on Hobbit Kink: Thorin/Ori or gen - separated from the Company ☺
> 
> I did try going for the mega special injured!Ori bonus points, but injured!Ori tends to make me cry.
> 
> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR. (Well except a rather nerdy collection of the books and movies!) and make no money from any of the following stories.

Somehow, he doesn’t know how, but somehow Thorin has found him self separated from his company.

 

“Clearly they have gone the wrong way.” he says smugly, even though he’s alone.

 

Continuing forward Thorin is certain that if he walks around the upcoming corner he will almost certainly meet back up with the rest of his men.

 

“Useless all of them getting themselves lost in this maze.” pausing Thorin reaches into his coat pocket for his hand rendered (by himself) one-of-kind map.

 

If he continues straight after this right turn surely the others will have caught up.

 

It’s a dead end, but Thorin doesn’t allow his shoulders to slump in defeat oh no, he simply turns his map up side down, turns around and and starts down the opposite path. Completely missing the timid scribe who has been following him since he decided to take a short cut without informing the others.

 

After three more turns, four straights and a slope Thorin is ready to admit defeat and start shouting for help, taking a deep breath, he readies himself to

 

“Mister Thorin.”

 

Glancing back Thorin realizes that he hasn’t actually been alone, the young one, what’s his name? the one with the brothers…Spiky and Fussy “Yes…” he says after a moment.

 

“Ori.” the young dwarf supplies helpfully,

 

Ori that’s it, Ori is and has been with him the entire time. He looks a little frightened but no worse for wear.

 

“Mister Thorin, may I ask something?”

 

“If you must.” sighs Thorin. Sweet fucking Mahal, is the fool even armed?

 

“Are we,” starts Ori although he is interrupted by his king.

 

“We’re not lost!” snaps Thorin how could he think such a thing.

 

“Oh, um…do you think the others are looking for us?”

 

“No as we’re not lost!” growls Thorin.

 

“That’s a nice map, sir.” says Ori quietly, motioning to the Kings map and conveniently changing the subject.

 

“I mapped the notations myself when we camped at the top of those large hills, over looking this labyrinth.” says Thorin, holding his map aloft for the scribe to see.

 

Its certainly different Thorin clearly doesn’t have the skills of his grand-father Thror’s map is a thing of beauty, especially with those moon runes, when the dwarves have reclaimed the mountain Ori is determined that he will write secret passages of text into the official tome detailing the quest.

 

“Mister Thorin, if I may,” Ori pauses waiting for permission, brilliant a nod from the king “I also took the initiative to draw a map for this maze.”

 

Ori takes his highly (almost too highly) decorated map out of his journal and gives it to Thorin.

 

It may be prettier than Thorin’s but that’s because…well it just is (not that it would’ve taken much) Ori has taken care to add details to the trees, has worked out a compass, he’s even drawn a completely decorative border.

 

“Obviously I didn’t have time to add such details, being King and all.” says Thorin, his eyes still raking over the map. He may be an unarmed fool, but it’s a nice map.

 

“Of course sir.” smiles Ori, fighting the instinct to bow.

 

Without a word Thorin strides off with Ori’s map “Follow me lad.”

 

After a few seconds delay Ori shouts “Mister Thorin, we just came from that way, sir?”

 

~


End file.
